


i keep running from the stars

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [21]
Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: у тэён больное от страха и любви сердце.





	

у тэён больное от страха и любви сердце; она прячет его глубоко-глубоко, больше, конечно, от самой себя, но чтобы никто другой его никогда не достал, чтобы потом даже она его не нашла.

время проходит -- и тэён забывает о нём, и тэён живёт без него. эта боль теперь фантомная; у неё в груди пустота -- там нечему болеть и нечему биться. только вот тэён не знает: её надёжно когда-то спрятанное сердце просто потерялось в темноте. тэён не знает -- и не знает никто. а когда она впервые чувствует в нём потребность, когда осколки звёзд сучжон заполняют её грудную клетку доверху, царапая ей рёбра, тэён срывается на его поиски. пусть болит настоящее, а не это; пусть она будет человечней, пусть снова будет страшно.

сучжон говорит: если так нужно, мы вернём его тебе, вернём.

мир огромен, а сердце тэён маленькое и совсем-совсем нездоровое, поглощённое, наверное, тьмой. так просто они его не найдут -- и они не находят. время проходит, как проходят тысячи километров тысячи земель и городов; как тысячи рассветов и тысячи закатов; у тэён устают от них глаза.

она выплёвывает звёзды, одну за другой, вместе с кровью; они разбиты теперь и в её горле.

сучжон говорит: я не хотела, чтобы моя любовь тебя так покалечила.

тэён молчит: я не хотела, чтобы твоя любовь была со мной вообще.

но она всё ещё есть -- и сучжон от неё не отказывается. если мы его не найдём, я заберу эту боль обратно в своё, чтобы тебе не было так тяжело.

тэён её не отговаривает; у тэён болит горло -- и она больше не может петь, не может говорить.

они возвращаются в самое начало, где тысячи километров тысячи земель и городов ещё не кажутся такими бесконечно далёкими; они возвращаются в сеул, чтобы разойтись на время, чтобы тэён хотя бы на одну секунду могла безболезненно вдохнуть. тэён живёт без сучжон долгих два месяца, пока осколки не превращаются в звёздную пыль. у тэён из-за них блестит всё тело.

сучжон встречает её на улице, берёт за руку -- и звёзды остаются у неё на ладони. сучжон размазывает их по своим губам, а потом наклоняется к тэён -- и отдаёт их ей. и от этого совершенно не больно, потому что это всего лишь пыль, всего лишь.

сучжон говорит: я знаю, где может быть твоё сердце, идём.

и они снова проходят тысячи километров тысячи земель и городов, встречая тысячи рассветов и тысячи закатов; и сучжон ни разу за всё это время не отпускает тэён из своих рук. её волосы покрываются синью от сияний и белизной от снегов; тэён заплетает ей косы, оставляя на их кончиках живые блёстки.

мир огромен, а сердце тэён в нём всё равно ещё бьётся. и сучжон действительно его находит, вернее она находит её -- джессику. она смотрит на них обеих то ли удивлённо, то ли не совсем, будто ждала именно их, так невозможно догло; у неё белые одежды и светло-нежные волосы; тэён смотрит в ответ и наконец-то её узнаёт. и она направляется к ней, в эти горы и в эти снега; сучжон идёт следом, потому что она тоже. её узнаёт. она не может её не знать.

и они обе в один голос произносят: я думала, что я больше тебя не найду.

джессика улыбается, джессика отдаёт им то, зачем они пришли. сердце тэён с годами выросло, но перестало нормально биться. теперь оно не поместится у неё внутри и не забьётся, как раньше. уже, наверное, поздно.

джессика качает головой, джессика дотрагивается до волос сучжон, снимая с них и синь, и белизну, и блёстки; джессика тянет их к себе, джессика говорит: оно никогда не было твоим, оно было только моим, помнишь?

синь и белизна на её руках исчезает, оставляя после себя открытые раны. у тэён не получается на неё насмотреться; снег залепляет ей глаза и нос, и рот.

а джессика продолжает: у тебя внутри уже давно другое, у тебя сердце из чужих звёзд.

и она переводит взгляд на сучжон, а та только бледнеет. это невозможно. а кровь, а пыль, а всё остальное? так бывает, так было со мной, правда, тэён? и тэён не выдерживает; её старое сердце выпадает из её же рук и тонет в холоде этих гор и этих снегов; и тэён ничего при этом не чувствует, но слышит, как в её груди кружит звёздная пыль, как в её груди бешено что-то бьётся.

\-- что это?

\-- любовь сучжон.

\-- а твоя? она ещё осталась?

\-- она с тобой всегда.

\-- откуда тебе знать, тебя не было рядом так много веков.

\-- потому что она перестала болеть.

\-- разве?

\-- ты её наконец-то приняла, так прими и сучжон.

\-- а я могу?

джессика касается её лица ладонью -- и оно моментально покрывается снегом, но он тает, стоит сучжон сделать то же самое. это что-то необъяснимое, что-то живее сердца, словно дело было и не в нём, а в них всех -- и искали они не его, а самих себя, именно в этих горах и в этих снегах. тэён искала любовь, о которой забыла; тэён берегла ту, которая её почти погубила, но в итоге спасла. тэён искала джессику, тэён пыталась сберечь сучжон. а сучжон просто любила, потому что ничего другого она не могла, даже когда звёзд в её собственном горле стало слишком много.

\-- пойдёшь с нами?

\-- а ты этого теперь хочешь?

\-- она не скажет, но она хочет, и я тоже хочу. идём, сестра, нам пора.

и джессика идёт.

позади них кружится снег.


End file.
